Preis des Sieges
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Emma ist die erste Siegerin der Hungerspiele. Sie hat vieles hinter sich, viel mehr, als jemand ertragen musste. Bevor sie anfangen kann ihr Leben wieder aufzubauen, muss sie nur ein letztes Interview hinter sich bringen... Eine kurze Geschichte zu der mich der letzte Film inspiriert hatte. Ich hoffe, dass es gefällt und freue mich auf Rückmeldungen.


Preis des Sieges

**Diese Geschichte dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung der Fangemeinde. Es wird nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke gebraucht.**

Die Beleuchtung im Raum war gedämpft, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Ich konnte kein Licht vertragen. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte ich genug Licht für mein ganzes restliches Leben abbekommen. Ich machte es mir in dem tiefen Sessel bequem und stellte mich seufzend dem Unausweichlichen. Ein letztes Gespräch mit dem Vertreter des Capitols, bevor ich mich wieder in meinen Distrikt verkriechen kann. So war zumindest die Abmachung.

„Stellen Sie schon Ihre verdammten Fragen, Smith", murmelte ich verstimmt und in der Dunkelheit vor mir ertönte das leise Klicken des Aufnahmegerätes.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich Emma? Ich darf sie doch Emma nennen?"

„Nur zu", stimme ich lustlos zu.

„Also, wie fühlen sie sich Emma?", wiederholt er seine Frage. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig amüsiert und rief in mir das Bedürfnis wach ihn auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.

„Sagen Sie es mir", meine ich bissig. „Wie soll ich mich nach Meinung des Capitols fühlen?"

„Tss, tss, tss! Aber, Emma Sie unterstellen uns doch nicht etwa, dass wir Sie manipulieren?!"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die kaum verhohlene Drohung in der Stimme des Mannes hörte. Sie brauchten mich nicht zu manipulieren, sie wussten, dass ich alles tun würde, was sie verlangen. Sie hielten mich so fest in ihrem Griff, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mitzumachen.

„Ich fühle mich… müde", presste ich durch die Zähle hervor. „In den letzten zwei Wochen habe ich kaum geschlafen."

„Sie waren großartig in den letzten zwei Wochen, Emma!", meinte der Mann begeistert. „Sie haben mit ihrer Geschichte die Menschen im Capitol sehr bewegt!" Darauf möchte ich wetten! Natürlich waren diese verdammten Assgeier beeindruckt.

„Das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch gewesen", meinte ich grimmig. „Doch leider hatte ich keine Zeit das Ganze zu genießen." Er lachte, als hätte ich ein besonders gelungenen Witz gemacht und ich musste mich zwingen ihn nicht anzuspringen.

„Sie werden noch ausreichend Gelegenheiten haben, das Spiel in all ihrer Pracht anzusehen! Die Aufnahmen sind einfach großartig geworden!", trällerte er unbekümmert.

„Es sind dreiundzwanzig Menschen gestorben!", rief ich wütend.

„Genau so ist es gedacht, Emma. Sie werden mit der Zeit verstehen, dass es nötig war ein Zeichen zu setzen!" Ich fluchte laut und sprang auf. Geschlagne zehn Minuten lief in dem riesigen Raum auf und ab, außerstande die Wut wieder zu bändigen.

„Sind sie wütend, Emma?"

„Ja!" Ich bin verdammt wütend, Smith! Warum sollte ich es nicht sein! Ich wurde gezwungen Menschen umzubringen, die mir absolut nichts getan haben! Mein Gott, dieses Mädchen war doch noch ein Kind! Wie kann ihr Tod irgendein Zeichen setzen?" Die Erinnerungen überrollten mich wieder und ich drohte den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich hatte wieder den Gestank des Blutes in meiner Nase. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden nieder und drücke meinen Kopf zwischen die Knie. Durch das Pochen meines Herzens hindurch höre ich die selbstgefällige Stimme des Mannes:

„…. sicheres Mittel, um einen neuen Krieg zu verhindern. Sie wollen doch keinen neuen Krieg, Emma? Ich dachte Sie würden wie kein anderer verstehen, wie verheerend dieser letzter Krieg war."

„Was wissen Sie schon von mir", sagte ich leise, als ich mich langsam erhob und wieder in den Sessel kletterte.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir davon. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über ihre Eltern, Emma." Ich schloss die Augen du sah sie wieder vor mir. Mutter, wie sie in der Küche Tee zubereitet. Vater, wie er im Garten über den Gemüsebeeten brütet. Erst jetzt begriff ich wie jung sie eigentlich waren.

„Sie beide waren Botaniker", begann ich. „Vater eher praktisch veranlagt…. Er bemühte sich

Mutters Ideen zu verwirklichen."

„Wann hatten sich die beiden der Rebellion angeschlossen?"

„Sie waren keine Rebellen, Smith. Das wissen Sie, ganz genau!"

„Die beiden hatten mehreren Rebellen Unterschlupf gewährt", entgegnete Smith, kühl. „Somit haben sie ebenfalls die Rebellion unterstützt."

„Sie haben ein paar Verletzte verbunden und sie im Gewächshaus übernachten lassen!"

„Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache!"

Ich schließe wieder die Augen, zähle bis zehn und stelle mir vor, wie ich diesem verdammten Mistkerl langsam und genüsslich alle Knochen in seinem dürren Leib breche. Für einen Augenblick genügt mir diese Vorstellung.

„Ich dachte, Sie haben wie kaum ein anderer begriffen, welche Schrecken, der Krieg mit sich bringt, Emma. Dieses Schrecken gilt es jetzt für immer zu beenden."

Natürlich begriff ich es. Ich war vierzehn, als ich bei der Niederschlagung eines Rebellenaufstandes zwischen die Fronten geriet und von einem Soldaten vergewaltigt wurde. Acht Monate später war mein Sohn auf der Welt. Ich brachte es nicht über' s Herz ihn zu verstoßen, obwohl mich meine Mutter dazu gedrängt hatte. Er war so winzig, so hilflos…. Er wurde zum Mittelpunkt meines Lebens. Bis dieses Leben zerbrach, als meine Eltern aus dem Haus gezerrt wurden und zusammen mit den zwei bedauernswerten Männern, die im Gewächshaus übernachtet hatten, öffentlich hingerichtet wurden. Zwei Tage später wurde der Krieg für beendet erklärt und nach einer weiteren Woche wurde mein Name aus einer Glaskugel gezogen und ich wurde zur einem der ersten Tribute, die dieser Krieg forderte.

Ich begriff erst, dass ich die ganze Zeit geredet habe, als Smith mich fragte:

„Sie wissen nicht, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist?"

„Wissen Sie es?", fragte ich zurück. „Ich wette sie tun es. Übrigens, ich will den Jungen sehen!"

„Das werden Sie, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Keine Angst, es geht ihm gut. Man kümmert sich gut um ihn. Im Capitol wir ihm nicht fehlen."

„Ihm wird nicht fehlen, wenn er bei seiner Mutter ist!"

Smith schweigt eine Weile. Ich hörte, wie er an seiner Tasche fingerte, dann sah ich das Aufflammen eines Feuerzeugs und ein leicht blumiger Duft schwappte zu mir herüber.

„Sagen Sie Emma, wie hat es sich angefühlt als ihr Name gezogen wurde? Hatten sie Angst?"

„Natürlich hatte ich Angst! Wir alle hatten Angst, Smith. Das ganze Land hatte nichts als Angst. Oder dachten Sie, dass die Aussicht niedergeschossen zu werden, erbauend wirkt?"

„Sie hätten ja, weiter kämpfen können", schlug Smith unschuldig vor.

„Ich hatte einen Sohn, um den ich mich sorgen musste", erwiderte ich. „Was kümmerten mich da die verfluchten Rebellen?!"

„Aha!", sagte er triumphierend. „Sehen Sie! Genau darum geht es bei den Spielen. Sie sollen die Menschen daran erinnern, dass sie Wertvolleres zu verlieren haben, als irgendeine absurde Idee, die die Rebellen verbreitet haben."

„Sie denken, dass es das einzige Mittel dafür ist?", frage ich. „Kinder in eine Arena zu treiben und sie andere Kinder umbringen lassen?"

Der Mann summte, als würde er tatsächlich überlegen.

„Vielleicht nicht das einzige, aber womöglich das wirksamste."

„Würden Sie _ihre_ Kinder in die Arena schicken?", fragte ich. „Sie brennen doch so für die Sache des Capitols. Lassen sie den Worten Taten folgen!"

„Nun. Ich gehöre nicht zu denjenigen, die eine Lektion brauchen, Emma. Mir und meinen Kindern ist bewusst, wie viel das Capitol für uns alle getan hatte, nach dem das Land fast zerstört wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bin ich dankbar für den Frieden, den das Capitol geschaffen hatte. Ich finde ich verdiene eine gewisse Belohung für meine Treue!"

„Sie sind nur feige, Smith!"

„Sie können mich entweder weiter beleidigen und unser Gespräch unnötig in die Länge ziehen, oder sie kooperieren und können diesen Raum bald verlassen."

Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Frage – Antwort. Frage – Antwort. Keine Kommentare, keine Bemerkungen, keine Beleidigungen oder Unterstellungen.

„Was wollen Sie noch wissen?", fragte ich so gleichmutig, wie möglich.

„Beschreiben Sie, wie sie die Arena erlebt haben." Ich schloss erneut die Augen und sah die Arena in allen Details vor mir.

„Man hat uns mit diesen winzigen Aufzügen nach oben gebracht", begann ich zu erzählen. „Wir standen auf den Plattformen rundherum um eine große Lichtung. In der Mitte war ein riesiger Haufen mit allen möglichen Sachen."

„Wussten Sie, dass Se die Plattform nicht vorzeitig verlassen durften?"  
„Man hat uns erklärt, dass wir auf das Zeichen warten sollen. Die überdimensionale Uhr, die in die Luft projiziert wurde, war ein ziemlich deutliches Zeichen!"

„Niemand von euch hat versucht, sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen", meinte Smith enttäuscht. „Die Anweisungen waren doch klar, oder? Die Spielregeln wurden Ihnen doch in aller Ausführlichkeit erklärt!" Ich blickte zu ihm herüber und starrte eine Weile auf das rote Glimmen seiner Zigarette, bevor ich antwortete.

„Wir hatten keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es auch so gemeint war, wie es uns gesagt wurde. Das war einfach zu verrückt, um wahr sein zu können. Zumindest aus unserer Sicht."

„Wann hat sich das geändert?" Ich überlegte. Vielleicht als diese Insekten Hock beim lebendigen Leib aufgefressen haben? Oder als der immerwährende Tag und die immer häufigeren Zeitansagen uns um den Schlaf gebracht haben?

„Caleb war der erste, der bewusst getötet hatte", meinte ich. „Der Streit, den er mit Finn hatte, wurde immer heftiger, bis Caleb das Messer gezogen hatte, Finn auf den Boden warf und neun Mal auf ihn eingestochen hatte."

„Es war ein aufregender Augenblick. Ich glaube ganz Capitol hat den Atem angehalten", meinte Smith träumerisch. Ich schluckte eine unpassende Erwiderung herunter.

„Uns wurde klar, dass man seine Handlung würdigte, als man ihm die Augenbinde und die Ohrstöpsel schickte", antwortete ich.

„Sein Sponsor war der Meinung, dass der Junge ein paar Stunden Schlaft verdient hatte." Ich musste lachen.

„Ja, er hatte einen ziemlich tiefen Schlaff. Denn er hat nicht einmal gemerkt, wie man ihm den Kopf mit einem Stein zur Brei gehauen hatte."

Die Aussicht auf ungestörten Schlaf war verlockend. Selbst die stärksten hielten diese Art von Folter nicht aus. Ganz zu schweigen von einem labilen Mädchen, mit leeren Augen und brüchiger Stimme.

„Dass diese zwei simplen Dinge das in Gang setzten, was Schlafentzug, Hunger und andere Entbehrungen nicht geschafft hatten, war eine höchst verwunderliche Tatsache!" Wie gern hätte ich ihm den Hals gebrochen. Diese widerliche, geifernde Mistgeburt! Es kostete mich einige Überwindung weiter zu reden.

„An Entbehrungen hatte wir uns alle gewöhnt. Ganz gleich aus welchem Distrikt, wir alle hatten den Krieg miterlebt. Es war das, was wir nicht kannten, was uns zum Töten brachte."

„Und dennoch zögerten Sie bis zuletzt, selbst zur Waffe zu greifen. Warum?"  
„Weil ich bis zuletzt versucht habe meine Menschlichkeit zu erhalten!"

„Zumindest haben Sie bewiesen, dass Sie in der Lage sind ihr Leben zu verteidigen. Sie waren dabei erfolgreicher als dreiundzwanzig andere."

„Vielleicht hatte ich am meisten zu verlieren", sagte ich und dachte am meinen kleinen Sohn, der irgendwo außerhalb dieses Raumes auf mich wartete. Er gab mir Kraft lebend aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Er wird mir auch die Kraft geben, weiter zu leben.

Smith schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann erhob er sich und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Die Befragung war zur Ende!

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, bevor wir und verabschieden, Emma", sagte er gedehnt. „Das Capitol hat eine Aufgabe für Sie. Eine Kleinigkeit, die Sie bestimmt nicht sonderlich belasten wird."

Mein Inneres füllte sich mit eisiger Kälte.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Sie werden die nächsten Tribute aus Ihrem Distrikt auf die Spiele vorbereiten." Ich sprang auf die Füße. So wurde das nicht abgesprochen! Es hieß, dass ich nichts mehr mit den Spielen zu tun hätte, sollte ich gewinnen!

„Was!"

„Beruhigen sie sich", sprach der Mann ruhig. „Sie werden nicht wieder spielen müssen. Sie werden den nächsten Tributen aus ihrem Distrikt lediglich klar machen müssen, wie die Spiele funktionieren und was von ihnen in der Arena verlangt wird."

„Sie meinen, ich soll den Kindern klar machen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu töten anfangen sollen?!" Meine Stimme wurde schrill vor Empörung.

„Sie sollen sie daran erinnern, wie hoch der Preis für Verrat ist!", meinte Smith belehrend. Das brachte meine Geduld zum bersten und ich warf mich auf den Widerling. Mein Schwung riss uns beide zur Boden und wir landeten hart auf dem Parkett. Meine Hände suchten seinen Hals, während er mit greller Mädchenstimme um Hilfe kreischte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Licht flutete das Zimmer. Ich schrie, schloss die Augen, weigerte mich aber meine Beute aufzugeben. Doch zwei Paar kräftige Hänge rissen mich von dem Trottel weg und warfen mich auf den Sessel. Als ich aufspringen wollte schlug mir eine gepanzerte Faust ins Gesicht und ich fiel ohnmächtig zur Boden.

Als ich aufwachte, befand ich mich im Krankenzimmer. Ich glaube es war sogar das gleiche Zimmer, in das ich direkt nach den Spielen gebracht wurde. Die Krankenschwester, die neben mir etwas von den Geräten ablas, merkte, dass ich wach war, lächelte mich freundlich an und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Einige Minuten später kann ein Mann herein, der fast genau so aussah, wie Smith. Zumindest was die Kleidung anging.

„Mein Name ist Brown", stellte er sich höfflich vor. „Ich möchte mich in aller Form für das Verhalten meines Kollegen entschuldigen, Miss…."

„Wo ist mein Sohn?!"

„Es geht ihm gut. Sie brauchen sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen."

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Brown?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ich bin da um Sie von den letzten Entscheidungen des Capitols zu unterrichten, Miss…."

„Dann machen sie es und verschwinden Sie!", unterbrach ich ihn wieder.

„Mister, Smith hat außerhalb seiner Befugnisse gehandelt, als er Ihnen derart provozierende Fragen stellte. Er wird in eine andere Abteilung versetzt und mit einer Geldstraffe belegt. Und der Mann der Sie geschlagen hatte, wurde bereits ausgepeitscht und zur Dienerschaft versetzt." Ich starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Sie haben einen Soldaten zu einem Avox gemacht, weil er mich geschlagen hatte?" Mister Brown nickte.

„Warum zum Teufel? Noch vor einigen Stunden war ich in der verdammten Arena! Mein Leben war nichts wert! Warum so plötzliche Sorge um meine Gesundheit?"  
„Nun, Sie sind nun eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens. Ihr wohlbefinden ist im Interesse des Capitols."  
„Also bleibt die letzte Anweisung gültig? Ich muss … die nächsten Tribute vorbereiten?"

„Nicht alle Tribute. Nur die zwei, die aus Ihrem Distrikt ausgewählt werden. Die anderen werden von Fachkräften aus dem Capitol betreut, solange es keine Sieger gibt, de sich darum kümmern."

Ich nickte. Von mir aus. Ich würde brav sein und mich um die zwei armen Würstchen kümmern, dessen Namen im nächsten Jahr gezogen werden. Ich werde meine wertvolle Erfahrung weiter geben und dann zusehen, wie die beiden abgeschlachtet werden.

„Noch etwas?", fragte ich als der Mann keine Anstallten machte zu verschwinden.

„Es geht um ihren Sohn", begann Brown. „Er wird in der Obhut des Capitols bleiben."

„Wie bitte?!" Ich dachte, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was Angst ist. Ich dachte ich habe dieses Gefühl in der Arena verloren, doch es griff nach mir mit seiner kalten, klebrigen Hand und mein Herz drohte zu zerspringen.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass das Capitol Gewissheit braucht, dass Sie nicht unbesonnen handeln und all das gefährden, was mit so viel Blut und Leid erkauft wurde."

Die Angst lähmte mich, raubte mit die Stimme und ließ mich nur an das eine denken: _sie bringen meinen kleinen Jungen um, wenn ich jetzt das Falsche mache! _

„Verstehen Sie, was ich sage?", fragte Brown mitfühlend. „Können Sie mich verstehen?" Ich nickte mehrmals.

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte ich. Brown nickte zufrieden.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, um Ihr Kind. Er wird in besten Bedingungen aufwachsen, die dieses Land bieten kann. Und was für sie vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, sein Name wird nicht in einer Glaskugel landen. Er wird niemals an den Spielen teilnehmen. Vorausgesetzt, Sie verhalten sich kooperativ und bereiten dem Capitol keine Schwierigkeiten. Sind wir uns einig?"

„Das sind wir", stimmte ich leise zu. „Ich mache alles, was… erforderlich ist. Solange es meinem Kind gut geht."

„Sie werden monatlich über seine Entwicklungen informiert. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir keinen direkten Kontakt erlauben können…."

„Aber vielleicht….." Ich richtete mich auf und wollte schon aufspringen….

„Machen Sie die Fortschritte, die wir gemacht haben nicht zunichte!" Ich sankt weinend in die Kissen zurück.

„Um unseren guten Willen zu zeigen, geben wir ihnen die Möglichkeit zu bestimmen, welchen Namen der Junge tragen soll. Falls Sie keinen Wünsche haben…."  
„ Coriolanus", rief ich schnell. „Er soll Coriolanus Snow heißen!"

„Hmmm… ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name."

„Es ist der Name seines Urgroßvaters", erklärte ich. „Wird er wissen, dass ich seine Mutter bin?" Mister Brown schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat.

„Es ist besser, wenn er in einer Familie aufwächst, die er für seine eigene halten wird. Wir werden uns darum kümmern, dass seine Eltern den gewünschten Nachnamen tragen, Miss Snow."

Einen Augenblick lang wirkte der Mann verlegen, dann sammelte er sich und sein Blick wurde wieder sachlich.

„Draußen wartet ein Mann, der Sie zu Ihrem Auto bringen wird. Es wird Sie zum Zug bringen und damit gelangen Sie zurück in Ihren Distrikt. Dort wartet bereits Ihr hart verdienter Gewinn auf Sie. Ich wünsche Ihnen vom ganzen Herzen, alles Gute, Miss Snow." Er verbeugte sich leicht und verließ das Zimmer.

Mein Gewinn wartete auf mich… Ich ließ mir diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ein Gewinn? Wie konnte irgendwo ein Gewinn auf mich warten, wo ich gerade alles verloren hatte, wofür ich gekämpft habe? Schlafwandlerisch stand ich auf, zog mich an und ließ mich zum Auto bringen. Bevor ich in den Zug stieg drückte mir jemand ein Stapel Papiere in die Hand. Erst nach mehreren Stunden, in denen ich mit die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint hatte, sammelte ich mich und sah die Papiere durch. Schwarz auf weiß stand dort die eben getroffene Vereinbarung auf einem Blatt Büttenpapier. Der letzte Punkt verpflichtete mich zum Stillschwiegen darüber. Die restlichen Blätter enthielten einen genauen Terminplan für die nächsten Wochen und Monate meines Lebens. Ein vom Capitol bestimmter Vertreter meines Distrikts würde mich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen und mich bei den Terminen begleiten. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Die Spiele würden niemals enden und so lange ich lebte, würde ich ein Teil davon bleiben. Entschlossen stand ich auf und blickte meine Spiegelung im Fenster trotzig an.

„Wenn es meinem Sohn das Leben rettet, dann spiele ich mit", entschied ich, während der Zug in den Bahnhof meines Heimatdistrikts einrollte wo eine begeisterte Menge darauf wartete mich zu begrüßen.


End file.
